It's Christmas time
by tinnie75
Summary: Two short Christmas themed one shots. First part is about MerDer and Zola and the second part is about Cristina. Hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

Meredith was sitting in her living room with happy little grin on her face, sipping from her morning coffee. But this morning was different. It was the first Christmas morning she actually enjoyed.

When she was a child she liked Christmas. It was the only time in the year when she felt, that someone was paying attention to her. Her mother always bought her a lot of presents, hoping she won't ask why they spend Christmas in the hospital. To be honest, Meredith didn't know how it feels to spend Christmas at home with big beautiful tree and real dinner. Her mother always worked during Christmas and Meredith was in the hospital with her. When she was a little girl, nurses gave her presents and brought her something from their dinner. They played with her, sang Christmas carols and waited for Santa with her until she felt asleep in a patient's room. Meredith felt happy about it. But when she got older, nurses weren't paying too much attention to her anymore. She was too old to believe in Santa and she rather spent the Christmas Eve at home. Completely alone.

But this year was different. This year she had family. She sipped from her coffee one more time as she looked at a big Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. Under this beautiful symbol of Christmas there was her little daughter playing with a wrapping paper instead of playing with her new toys, while Derek was trying to take some pictures of her. Meredith gave him this camera because she wanted to memorize every single moment they spend with Zola.

"Zo, look at me. Smile for daddy," Derek said tickling her little foot with one hand, while in the other one he was still holding his new camera. Zola finally smiled, showing her little teeth and Derek's smile grew bigger. "Mer, come here. I wanna take a picture of you two together," He said and looked at his wife, who was obviously having fun watching them.

"That's not a good idea. I'm still in my pajama and I'm not wearing any make-up. I don't want to ruin the photo." He resisted shaking her head and her long messy hair were flying around.

"You are beautiful. And I need a new photo of you two so I can put it on the table in my office." He grabbed her hand and tried to make her stand up. "Please," He said blinking a few times and Meredith finally stood up from her comfortable armchair and sat on the floor next to Zola, who was just tearing the wrapping paper and laughing. She lifted her little daughter and sat her in her lap. Meredith brushed her hair with her fingers and then smiled at Derek, who was holding his camera again. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," Meredith said trying to look the best, but burst into laugh when Zola blew a raspberry at Derek. "You are really my daughter," Meredith said with grin and put a little kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You're mommy's little girl, right?"

"Mom," Zola said giggling and Meredith's and Derek's lips widened into a big smile.

"Oh my God," Meredith squealed.

"Her first word," Derek added and hugged his wife. "Can you repeat it? Can you say mom again, Zo?"

"Mom," she repeated again, looking around, not understanding why are her parents so happy. Derek lifted her into his arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Yes. You're right. This is your mom and that will never change." He said, because he knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina hated Christmas. She was Jewish, she wasn't even allowed to love Christmas. But all her friends celebrated this, so now she was standing in a big room somewhere in the hospital with other doctors celebrating it.

She was here every year even when she hated it. Usually she spoke to few of her friends, danced a little and then she and Owen sneaked out early and had hot Christmas sex. But that was before. Before Henry died and before her husband left her for Teddy. Actually he didn't leave her. She kicked him out because he cheated on her. At least mentally.

So now she was standing here again, but this time completely alone. After Meredith was given a permanent custody of Zola, it was all she could think or talk about. Of course Cristina was happy for her. Her best friend's dream finally came true. Zola was the most adorable kid that Cristina ever saw and she even bought a lot of present for her, but it didn't make her feel less miserable. Fortunately there was enough liquor for her to forget about her problems, but it didn't change the fact that she was alone.

She started to hesitate why she came here. Full room of happy faces, giggling and kissing under the mistletoe was the last thing she needed to see. She turned around ready to leave when she saw him. He was dancing in the middle of the room with his typical stupid grin on his pretty face and Santa hat on his head. He looked so stupid but so hot at the same time. His perfectly shaped ass was moving in the rhythm of a Christmas song and almost every woman in that room was dreaming about his powerful hands on her hips. And then it hit her. She wouldn't have to be alone. Not tonight. She was too smart and too pretty to be alone. She quickly finished her drink, brushed her hair with her fingers and confidently walked towards Jackson. He was just laughing at some stupid jokes, that one of his colleagues made in an effort to impress him. She licked her lips without noticing it and then put her small skinny hand on his well built shoulder.

"Yang?" he asked surprised when he turned around and saw Cristina with a little smile on her lips. He wasn't expecting her to come to this party and especially not with a smile on her face.

"Shut up," she said and put her finger on his lips. The lips that almost every woman in that room wanted. She stood on the tips of her toes and softly kissed him. She wasn't sure from where did it come, but she liked it. Maybe it was because of the alcohol and maybe because of the loneliness she felt in her heart.

When their lips met, Jackson was caught by a surprise. He wasn't expecting this, but he liked it. His strong arms sneaked around Cristina's waist and he pulled her as close as possible. It's been a long time since they first kissed, but her lips still tasted the same. Like a strawberry ice-cream during a hot summer. So sweet and so refreshing at the same time.

"What was this?" he asked when she backed away a little.

"Come with me and you'll find out," She said with a devilish smile and he couldn't resist. Jackson grabbed her hand and they walked away together. That night none of them were alone and Cristina admitted that Christmas may not be that bad, if you have someone to spend them with.


End file.
